


The Opening

by Attackonlove



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eren - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, Levi is a badass, Love at First Sight, M/M, Older!Eren, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Protective Mikasa, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Short!Eren, Slow Build, Tall!Levi, Top!Levi, Worth It, and Reiner, bottom!Eren, cute adorable eren, even armin, everybody wants that jaegerbooty, funny eren, hot levi, jean and eren were a thingy, jean be cray cray, jean is the bad guy sorry not sorry, riren - Freeform, trigger warning, ughhhhh i dont even kno anymore, weird eren, young! Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 12,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attackonlove/pseuds/Attackonlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has a horrible past and trying to start a new life in a new place alone because he cant overcome his love for isolation. Mikasa is worried about her brother.<br/>will he ever find someone to overcome his isolation? maybe a sexy corporal cannnnnn<br/>*HIATUS TILL NEXT YEAR*<br/> </p><p>at least I tried to write a summary</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fucked up dream

There she was, my younger adopted sister. Slapping me in the face and yelling at me for making dumb decisions, honestly I can never grasp who the older one is sometimes. Some fucking how she's mad at me for making dumb choices in my life, mikasa has always been over protective but .......this.....this is just purely unaldulterated shit...how was I suppose to stop myself from getting mikasa pregnant with our child now lieing in her arms.

"AHHHHH!!! WHAT THE FUCK!!!!"I wake up in a cold sweat. That was awful and just plain disturbing! I sit myself up on my bed, i sigh and swing my legs off the bed  then drag myself to the bathroom. After I'm done with my daily ritual of peeing and brushing my teeth, I walk into the kitchen  and warm up some cap in the cappucino maker. I think that dream took my soul a little. I should'nt  be worried though because I'm only 28, but I am worried because I still look like a ten year old Could you believe, that I thought that since of my hot headed attitude when i was younger i would be taller, but guess what? here I am like the tallest midget ever. But I also has to realize in a certain part of my childhood like when I turned twelve, if I keep on getting into fights I will get my building block knocked off so I immediately stopped. Well of course not immediately it took awhile..I mean AWHILE. My friends and family took it as a shock, I don't really think i was that bad.  
..................

.....Nevermind.

       

* * *

 

I look at the digital clock in my kitchen in my  personal condo. While I sip on my cappuccino, i look at the the clock on the stove. It's 2:00 am...ugh stupid dream, I need rest. I  chug down the the rest of my capo and head for the living room with a blanket out the closet and my Betty boop onesy in wear as pajamas occasionally, it's manly. Somewhat anyway, I sit on the couch not needing the Tv on for once because I really need to get my thoughts in order. I can pretty much sum it up on guessing why I had that very very very extremely disturbing dream of my baby sister mika, i miss her. Simply. Even though it's been 4 weeks since I've moved to rose. She's merely a phone call away, but I still miss her, certainly not her protectiveness of course. But mikasa her self, I moved from shinganshina my hometown. To rose. Not to work, well sorta but thats for later explaination. Not for new love or something. I moved here for peace and independence and to be alone The people here are nice and friendly and not noisy at all , they mind their business and keep to their self so to speak, they say hello how are ya? Need any help? And move on. Not like shinganshina, everyone knows everything about everybody's lives and story and bloodtypes and back grounds and drama the fuck is up with that shit? Anyway there is another depressing deep and dark reason or should I say fugly  reason why I moved away from nosyasfuckshina. My ex-boyfriend, Jean kirstein or horseface. I don't even know how to begin with such a past as this. I'll just try to start from the very very beginning. I was born March 15th 28 years ago. Eren Veronica Yaeger. Dont say shit about my middle name, Im gonna skip my child hood but not about how me and Armin Arlert and Mikasa met. Hmmm...  Alright we all met at a pre-k except i knew mikasa before armin did duhh. mikasa she was adopted when mom and dad thought they needed a daughter and also me a sister to complete our wonderful family. So they adopted mika from a local foster home and the only reason why mom didn't try to birth a child was because she couldn't have anymore children the doctor was surprised that I was even born actually the doctor said she was extremely lucky to have me but that will probably be the last and only time she'll ever have kids again. I was 7 years of age at this time and when mika was adopted she was 5 years of age. How I, mika and  Armin Arlert met was when we joined Alert daycare. Mom and dad we're always busy with being lawyer wife and lawyer husband and the facility was right next to our house and mom and dad pratically knew all the people there and the blonde wife and blonde husband that ran it. So of course we went there every freaking day. When we walked in a blonde bowl cut boy was alone inside a cubby tunnel reading a big book the size of an encyclopedia he was only 6 years old just remembering from back then makes my pretty head hurt. I noticed him first of course because I was a curious little bean, I asked him to play with me and mika. He was reluctant at first. And looked like he wanted to say no so I told him he could read to us instead if that's alright. He of course agreed to it. By the time dad came to pick us up. He was finished with the book and we all were talking about how great the book was and how we wished how the story went instead . We became the closes friends all three of us inseparable till this day. I don't know how though , mikasa is cold and has a straight face only showing her feelings through her black as coal eyes and perfect at everything she even had an abs as a child she was taller than me and armin. Armin being a smart genius, cheery and enthusiastic and seeing the world through his blue sky eyes like no other he was small but bigger than me and cute. Me being hotheaded and rude oblivious small and tiny and stubborn and curious with eyes mixed with emerald green,Caribbean blue and specks of gold always thought I needed a challenge and to win and save the people whom I cherish. But yet we are still friends, even though they are younger than me they always ended up in the same grade as me, which speaks for it self saying they were smart as hell. so we all decided to go to the same schools through grade school middle school and lastly high school. going through high school was fun in many ways we could be anything we want you know decide your future all that hippy stuff, when we reached the first month of high school we already had our group of friends and nicknames with all sorts of colorful personalities. Reiner Braun (Mama Braun), Bertlholdt (Bunny) , Annie (Warbucks), Pac Sasha(As in the pacman game thing), Con Man Connie, Ymir SECURITY, Christa the Angel, Marco of course Freckled Jesus, And Lastly but the least Jean The HorseFace.


	2. the break up story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jean and erens past. this was posed to be in my first chapter but I didn't put it so yea here it is  
> its kinda rushed and stuffs but it will get better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy I hope I made it long it enough for all of youuu  
> don't worry ill still update tomorrow  
> also itallic for in the past conversation

Me and horse fa-jean, we didn't get along at all actually I don't even know how we dated. he such an asshole anyway I'm getting off track, me and jean dated for a solid 5 years, how we got together how was one day was purely out of teenage hormones honestly. we were bickering back and forth one day like always its been a month in high school he was in enthusiastic to our argument about cocopuffs is better then fruity pebbles he seemed more nervous, it was the end of school so we take the same route to the exit, as we were walking down the hall he suddenly turned around.  
" _hey eren I need to talk to you" jean blurted out_  
 _"what were we doing just now horseface, except there was a lot of your neighing" I chuckled out_  
 _"shut up eren, I'm serious damnit!"_  
 _"ok what's got your panties in a twist?" being genially curious_  
 _"hear me out alrite?" he sighed_  
 _"I love you" I don't think I heard him correctly_  
 _"what?" I said not understanding_  
 _"I love you, you dipshit I know I sound crazy but I've had feelings for you ever since you came here, I know your gay too Armin told me, but he said he didn't know if you liked me or not, so do you?" how the hell does Armin know that I haven't told anyone_  
 _"wa-wait damn horseface I don't know how you expect me to answer now I have to think about it?" I said choking on my words_  
 _"ok I've got time we can stay in this damn school all night if we have to, if your gonna reject me just go ahead but I hope you consider my feelings eren cause I really do love you, ok?" he said with a determined face_  
 _ok lets see I'm not gonna be a dick about it so I think about this hard and long, how do I feel about jean? wellll......ughhhh lets just give it up I was most definitely attracted to jean the day we first fought, but I would pass it off thinking it was just because I was gay but now that its out there I don't think I can ignore it anymore, I notice things like his biceps and his triceps clench and arch when we fought and his well defined abs in the locker rooms in p.e, he has tanned skin like me but mine is a few shades darker but, it still doesn't make it less delicious looking , and his thin lips, and his oh so sexy back muscles and that one time I saw his v-live oh my goshh!! I went straight home to handle my boner that day I think I got carried away again._  
 _so I said "yes" cue the blush, I was blushing redder than dorthorys red ruby shoes_  
 _he looked taken aback "really ere-oh my god! you serious! you will! don't shit me eren?"_  
 _why was this idiot screaming? "yes dipshit I have feelings for you too ok? I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it "I spat out. he looked at me with the biggest brightest goofiest ass grin, he was cute, I would never say that out loud, never, nunya._  
 _he ran over to me I didn't know what to do so I stayed froze he pulled by my arm and hugged me tight I couldn't say I hated it he was so warm then he lifted his head and kissed me and it was amazing he was such a great kisser than are kiss got more passionate that if anyone saw it they could of thought we were trying out for Romeo and Juliet I would be Juliet cause I'm short ugh.\_  
I was really happy back then I really was. are ending break-up was terrible absolutely shitty, I started to notice our last year of high school that jean started having possessive issues and didn't like me being around other people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea a cliff hanger peeps


	3. Erens shitty break up past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title says it all really, Erens shitty break-up past TRIGGER WARNING RAPE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I should put levi in the next chapt srry its the story flow not mehhhh I promise this time I will   
> sorry for late updatessss  
> and its kinda short ill try to make it longerrrrr  
> since I cant ignore this story I will probably update during weeks

I started noticing things like, he was clingy and he got jealous a lot, I remember when the first time we had sex he was rough, not gentle at all, he fucked me into oblivion, I loved it but he could have been more gentle considering it was my first time so it hurt like hell at first but the sex was still unsatisfying for me not for him he neighed and cum and left me high and dry, it was the saddest shit ever after he would cum he would pass out on top of me and I would move him aside and walk to the shower and finish myself off I cried a little but I would ignore it and say jean was good for me, who knew I was so wrong as fuck, when we went out on dates he would find places like shade in a corner at a café like hiding me from all places , 4 years later I figured out he started stalking in my parents house I was oblivious as fuck and hadn't thought of how jean was crazy back then, I moved in with him by college then the unexpected happened to me I never thought jean would ever do to me.  
I was walking into the house late that night, and he was high tailing on my ass, neighing and saying I should've called I mean like what the hell im a grown ass man , he smelled liked alcohol, he sat his liquor bottle down on the coffee table near the door, he came closer to me then suddenly pushed me down on the floor and grabbed me by hair I screamed in protest as to why he would do such a thing , I could feel my hair detach away from my scalped , he picked me up by the hair and pushed me on the couch , yelling at me and shouting at me saying im a dirty whore and probably ended up fucking some other guy, I hated he though that I wasn't loyal I tried to piece together the words that I had over time at work but he kept yanking my hair at that moment I was regretting how I let my hair grow to my shoulders, then he tied my hands together with my tie I had on from work and started stripping me I yeld at jean told him no I told him don't do this shit its not worth it begging him not to he had me fully naked on the couch he took out his dick and raped me dry without any type of lubrication I cried the whole time silent tears going down my face as soon as he finished himself he passed out as expected I pulled him out of me and limped to the shower and washed all over my body to get the filth and hatred off I said over and over in my head jean was good for me but I knew deep down in my heart it wasn't true so as soon I got out of the shower and got dress and packed all of my things and called Armin he was the only one that lived alone so I called him I was glad that he picked up it was 3:00 pm so the chances were vary. I told Armin could I stay with him for a while he agreed immediately because he would literally die for me he asked the reason why I said I'll tell him later I packed my things in side of my car and left without looking back. I stayed with Armin for three years by then I graduated from college through out those jean called non-stop I never told anyone what happened I made up an excuse saying he was too much of an asshole to handle so we broke up I moved out of shiganshina by the help of Reiner and Mikasa and Armin and Annie and Bertlholdt I was finally getting away starting a new life and leave my past.


	4. NOT A CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'm shit face sick

Hi to the very few people who actually read this, I wanna to tell you ahead of time the reason why I am not updating is that I'm shit faced sick throwing up and shitting everywhere coughing and just lots of lots of gotdamn snot, I'll spare the details but I'm sick so updates may be delayed but I will never give up on this so don't worry that's all I wanted to say because I don't want to make you all to think I'm a shitty writer person because I'm most definitely not maybe sometimes but not all the time we'll I'll see you guys soon I'll put up a chapter as soon as I feel beddeeerrrs


	5. My new neighbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren thinks of how his life is now  
> Eren gets a new neighbor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aliiivveeee. *comes out of coffin* I'm still a little fuzzy but I still wanted to updates *lays back in coffin*

When I moved into rose, I didn't have the house I have now, I had an apartment which is really cozy and small for one person, while i live there the goal was that I had to try and find a job while I stayed in that apartment. I stayed in their for about 4 months I was surprised it didn't take that long for me to make money, but I found a job and it's a crazy job you work fast pace and the energy is wild and i always have an adrenaline rush going through my body everytime i perform i have to be there when they call me in, and to be ready every time I'm put up on stage. yep you got that right I was a stripper. And one hell of a one if I say so myself, I am pretty popular and my stage name is called The rogue titan, I really don't have a problem about showing my body i know i have a lean built smooth tan skin slim waist and a big and round perky ass my gem sea green eyes with a hint of golden sunset I had looks to kill I was proud of how I've handled my body, it's just back then I had to heal before I showed my body again..But it's a really great job I get 100 dollars an hour, it's really popular the place is called saint Marias and before I got there it was open for about a year and some months my coworkers became my best friends easily after some weeks, it's just the twelve of us together, after I made enough money into a nice place I moved into a big black condo not too far away from town but just far enough and there is a couple houses down a couple acres away but I know wouldn't be bother from the rest of the houses sometimes I see my neighbors on the way out to work, but their is this one thing that bothers me is there is another black condo across the street from me which is a. Really large street actually it bothers me because what if someone moves their and it someone I hate, I already asked the landlord can it be destroyed because of the anxiety but the landlord told me he couldnt , so I decided to try my best and ignore it and live my quiet little life.

Present Time

 

I got off the couch and went to the shower I knew I was sitting on the couch for awhile , so I need to get ready for work after I get out of the shower I slipped on some some black skinny jeans with a white T shirt and a black cardigan with a hood and ankle high combat boots I apply black eyeliner to make my eyes pop I make sure to dress to impress always my boss pressures me into that and I walk out of my house into my garage and pick out one of my cars I have 12 cars in all I decided my black Maserati in hopped in and started it then pick my phone up before I drove off and went through my messages it was just a message about my boss telling me she is excited she picked out another new outfit and i quickly typed out an ok  
and backed out the driveway but I froze and slammed my foot on my breaks because I saw a moving truck headed to the house across the street from my car mirror, I quickly got my phone back out and texted my boss that I'm going to be late she'll understand and then I drove back in my garage then pratically jumped out of the car and ran back into my house and looked out through the living room blinds to spy on God forbid my new neighbors. The moving truck parked outside the house and movers Started unpacking black furniture I mean all of it was black it's like this person hates color, it looks like movers were just moving the furniture and the resident would come another time. I sighed in relief. Before I got back into my car I lock the doors to my house and backed out the driveway, and drove all the way to town and parked right behind St Marias. I walked through the back door and entered the hallway and went to the door with the E.J on it and open it and it was no supreme as soon as I opened it their was my boss and my costume manager giggling with excitement jumping around. When I closed the door they still hadn't notice me. So I decided to speak. "Petra hanji what's going on?" "Oh! HEY BABY CAKEESSSS!! DIDN'T SEE YOU THERE!!" hanji is really eccentric , I don't know why i even work for her, but she's a really great boss " hey eren glad you could make it, why we're you running late sweetie pie?" Petra really is an angel sometime but when push does come to shove she can be scary as hell no doubt but she really is the greatest costume manager she always knows what looks good on me "I was wellll..." it's embarrassing to tell them I was peeping at my new neighbor.  
"I couldn't find my ..my nail Polish yep I couldn't find it because I was doing my nails last night for today's show" I lied. Good going yaeger.  
hanji and Petra exchange a look before Petra spoke up "eren you do know everytime you lie your ears turn bright red like Christmas lights" she said with a deadpanned face.  
I sighed. I knew I wasn't going to get threw them .  
"OK I was trying to see who my new neighbor was across the street" "AWWW!! EREN your soooo cute" hanji attacked me into her hugs and kisses. "Did you ever find out who it was? cause actually me and hanji and Gunther and elds ,Isabel and Farlan childhood friends just moved up here one down the road from here and the other one said he didn't want to tell us because he is really grumpy all the time" I thought through what Petra told me "no not that I know of " gunther is the dj of this place and eld is one if the body guards along with farlan isabel is the barrista and of course hanji is our boss and petra is the costume manager for this club helping out the strippers mina and historia and nanaba and thomas and mike were all the strippers. then hanji got off me " OMG Petra this is perfect maybe we can finally !! Get that short ass grump some hot picee of ass like the rogue titan so what about it ???" Petra had a thoughtful look then she broke out into a wide grin" you know what hanji that's the greatest thing you have said all day honestly I'm surprised, OK since they are coming for the show let's make a bet " hanji grin wider then then the Cheshire cat, it was scary I'm just standing in the doorway look at them ramble more about their childhood friends, I walk away from the door and start getting into my rehearsal clothes in my closet at the back of my dresser room I put on some jean booty shorts and the tightest white undershirt, when stripping I'm always wearing tight things so when I rehearse it just works better that way, when I'm done getting ready they are still their giggling so before I walk out of my dressing room I shout out going to rehearse all I got back was cat calls and walk down hall to the stage in the front of the club I see gunther messing with some of the performance cd setups and I see isabel wiping glasses it's really empty when theirs not a lot of customers here I walk up to the stage and thomas and mike and mina doing some quick whips around the pole for our show tonight I walk up the steps on the sides and start dancing to the music on right now and start shaking my hips to the beat and I walk to the back of the stage to one of the poles and I start back flipping on the pole sideways and it's a real shame as soon as I start dancing my Co workers notice me because when I'm done with that move gunther like "sup eren how are you!" And followed with the rest of everyone saying "hey eren!!" I wave and continue working they know when I am rehearsing I don't take my focus off work. I continue my dancing with an upside down split and twirl after 2 hours I take a break I look up to see mina and thomas and mike are sitting in one of the tables talking and babbling about some thing I take my towel and wipe my face and neck down and join them. 

LEVI POV  
Me and eyebrows we're driving down the hallway In his big ass truck. Erwin has always been the one for big cars I for one would have something like an escalade or Dodge Challenger Rt For my style. Me and erwin are moving to rose not for shitty glasses and friends, hell no never that EVER. we are moving down there because we were transfered into new high paying jobs like 68 Dollars a minute, we work for material clothes shipping but of course I'm not touching those nasty ass boxes, we work in the office. back at me and erwins old office we were paid 15 dollars every 2 hours pretty shitty if you ask me so we filled applications for a transfer and we got it, and what do you know shitty glasses and friends are all down in rose, just fucking great but the real thing that freaks me the hell out is that my neighbor will end up being a fucking slob and I'll then have to lose my shit.


	6. Levi Pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> levis life and maybe he meets some one new idk idk..(/^.^\\)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll be adding a little ending eren pov   
> I might be late editing for awhile the chances are vary

LEVI POV  
We were finally making our asses to Rose to Settle in our new homes, I wish I should've drove, eyebrows drives as slow as shit.  
"finally!!" after I saw the rose sign. I couldn't hold it in, I felt like we were never gonna reach it.  
"levi, I do not drive that slow come on, I drive 5 mph less then the speed limit that is appropriate driving" Erwin talks pure shit, feels like driving with an old grandma on a snail ''tch" he doesn't deserve a proper reply for shit like that. it was dark just right about 9:30am as we were driving down the street to shitty glasses strip club. she said it was clean to my standards, she are one out of the few who know my level of cleaning because I cant stand dirty shit. eyebrows and I pulled into the parking lot of St. Marias, she told us not to come here after we make it to rose, to see some shit show of strippers dance, and maybe ill find my self a special treat, the hell talking to me like I want anything from her and I heard petra was in on it but shitty glasses the problem is her, if you didn't know ,shitty glasses is bat shit crazy and the last treat I had from her was a flying rat who laid chocolate shits. I'm not fucking with her. ugh I did not want to come honestly its been a long ass drive from hell, I'm tired, but I really wanted some alcohol and I heard shitty glasses has a bar too, so here I am. me and Erwin got out of the car and into the place with sweaty bodys


	7. NOT A CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh

I was writing a beautiful chapter. 30 minutes later. my work has deleted. Wow. That's why im informing all of you , I will be updating tomorrow ok, sorry for the inconvenience.


	8. Levi Pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi meets up with some old buddies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I'm making this chapter
> 
> It was longer though.....

When Me and eyebrows finally got out of his stupid ass car, we walked down the parking lot to the entrance of the club. when we got to the entrance we saw two of our old friends, and started giggling and shit when they noticed us too what the hell is this highschool?These assholes are supposed to be making sure people can get in and out of this place, they were the bodygaurds of this club for fucking Pete sakes. The club had a long line but we skipped all those fuckers of course. and we needed to say hello to them because we haven't seen are shit stain of friends in a long time. I know we get in for free since we know them anyway."levi! Oh my God is that you! You are taller then erwin! how the hell is that possible?" Eld that mother fucker yelled as loud as he could. Then farlan delivers us with his wise ass wisdom " sup erwin! Aaawww levi it's not gonna be fun now to pick on you anymore, because you went from a stump to a big ass tree" I bet right now my glare has daggers shooting through both of the sons of bitches, because suddenly the line to the club dissappeared, and i hate that these assholes are you used to it. Erwin spoke up "well I'm sure you guys do not want levi out here, making you guys lose business so I think it's the best to let us go inside the club" what the hell? I'm the fucking victim " erwin I hope you are well aware I can kick your ass anytime anywhere" "yes levi, I am" "let's fucking go, let us in fuckers!" Eld and Farlan held their laughs in as they opened the rope for us, so we could enter, we walked in shitty glasses club. And since I'm tall as a big ass tree I have a great view of the club, on the left of the club there is an multi colored dance floor where a lot of sweaty body's are dry humping each other and on the right side of the club there is a stage where theirs three strippers are stripping and Gunther Playing one of their original tracks and in front of the stage there is series of tables and chairs for the audience that stretches to the back of the club and in the middle of the club.. holy fuck!! Finally!!! There's a bar and one of my old friends isabels working at couters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I had to cliff Hanger ittt.. hehehe


	9. Lets See If we Can Start Up Our Ship So It Can Sail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oooooooooo idk idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> srry I need to update more, I've been taking exams for my advance classes but I passed!!!! so yea I'm bk with my regular updates now hopefully enjoy

I turned around to tell eyebrows I'm heading over to the bar but he's already one step ahead of me, heading to the tables in front of the stage while telling me to say hi for him and bring him some water, I nodded back to him to confirm yes I will indeed bring his lazy ass some water. I turn back around and continue with my goal, which is a glass of bourbon whiskey in my hands and down my throat. I walk up to the bar, its a little crowded much to my displeasure, Isabel's busy making two drinks, so I take it upon myself to grab a napkin and wipe off one of the stools and sit my ass down while I wait for her. when she was fixing the drinks and handed it to the customers she looked over here and dropped whatever she had in her hands.  
"big BRO!!!!!! OH MY GOOOSHHH your actually a bIIIiiiGG brother now!! how did you get so tall? woooooowww" Isabel says as she starts hugging me into a comma, then she lets me go after 2 minutes.  
"Isabel you haven't changed a bit, especially your loud ass voice, I actually came up here for a drink after the shitty drive up here"  
"big bro you wanna drink? oh ohh don't tell me don't tell me! its a type of whiskey and its its......Irish?" she was close as hell too bad though, but I'm really not trying to get shitfaced drunk at the moment.  
"you were close but I'm not trying to wake up tomorrow morning on the damn curb with a gun to my head, its a whiskey yes but its bourbon"  
"gosh damnit I'm trying to make it easier for myself by guessing my customers drinks, speaking of customer this is on the house! just for you big brother!!! also where is Erwin I thought he came up here too?"  
"he did, he just went to the tables to pick us out a table for the stupid ass show hanji told us to watch, Erwin told me tell you he said hi and could you get his lazy ass some water"  
"oh yea I've heard of that show, yea i see them practice sometime they are really something!! here's Erwin's water Bro!!" she said with a smile, I start walking towards the table Erwin's sitting at. while I was walking to the table i could hear Isabel saying to tell Erwin she says hi too, do these motherfuckers know I'm clearly not the damn messenger man. I get to the table Erwin's sitting at, I sit down across from him and hand him his water and tell him that Isabel said hi, for a few minutes we just sat there and sip at our drinks but then I notice he has his wallet in his hands. " oi , eyebrows whys your wallet out?" "for our entertainers that will be seeing tonight of course Levi" he says with his dumb ass smile, fuck you Erwin.  
I was about to speak up again but goddamn DJ Gunther interrupted me on the speakers of the club " Hey Everyone!!! Enjoying Your Night?? Well get Readyy!!! To enjoy its some more!!! because here comes the rogue titan and the cadets!!!!!!!"  
suddenly everyone who were on the left of the club merged in with the right of the club screaming "the rogue titan" me and Erwin was curious as fuck as to why this rogue titan person is so great. then all the lights of the club turned off,  
and some one walked on the stage with the spotlight on. I had to sit up to see them and when I did, I couldn't believe my eyes.......


	11. levi is hit first with the arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and eren are own there way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi: Finally  
> Me: I got writers Block!! It's hard you know  
> Levi: oh really? While your ass were having writers block, you Left it on a cliff fucking hanger!!!! Apologize to these people you stupid piece of shit on a stick!  
> Me: S-sorry everyone  
> Levi: that's more how I like it

Levi  
I am so fucked. This kids eyes has to be the most beautiful shit I've ever seen, his body is so flexible and his sexy tan skin was sun kissed by the fucking gods. His body movements are so hypnotizing you'll fall into a trance and don't let me get started on his his very blessed ass, the shameful way he'd rolled his hips. I was on the tip of my seat watching as though my life depended on it. I didn't even notice there were other dancers, I couldn't even look away if I wanted too. I want him. I need him. My body is telling me to fuck this exotic brat with the bright Caribbean eyes and wild brown shoulder length hair. I want to claim him as mine. Wait, I don't even know this brat. I would gladly love to get to know this brat however, as soon as this show ends. I'll make sure to call hanji so I can get this brats name, number and adress. Then fuck his brains out till he passes out, the fuck him a few more times when he wakes up. I need a calm down, I can already feel my semi hard on. I look over at erwin and this bastards taking his money making it rain on some other strippers on stage, I don't even fucking know anymore tonight is clearly full of surprises.

 

When the show ended. My sexy brat walked off stage with the rest of dancers. I took it as an opportunity took look his sinful beautifully shaped ass. After a few minutes the club started to calm down and the left side finally detached itself from the right side and the regular dancers came back on stage, I looked up to see erwin, giving me his signature shit eating grin."what Is it eyebrows? And don't even think I didn't see your ass making it rain" now that made his catapillars rise. "Oh levi you saw that? I was just showing my up most gratitude to these wonderful dancers , you also was observing the beautiful eyed stripper I noticed earlier, almost falling out of your seat , I guess we both enjoyed the show am I right?" Eyebrows is a smart ass when he wants to be."tch" he knows were in the same boat. So we decided to change to another topic. But before we could hanji suddenly came out of no where with a petra behind her.

 

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH MUYY GOD!! Levi Yoouurrr Tall!!! What in Maria sea greens ass!! Is happening in the world!! Oh my God petra do you see this?" Hanji yelled out looking toward petra. Heh. She hadn't changed either. But still that's not shit you could simply just yell in my fucking face "I don't know how this could happen, oh my, levi has certainly grown very tall, taller than erwin!" Now petra is pulled into this shit too wow I feel so loved right now. Even eyebrows is laughing. Godamn asshole."thanks hanji that's how you greet a fucking friend after so long, let me be the best fucking friend ever and ask how have you guys been?" " yes I have also been wondering what you guys have been up to?" Petra and hanji practically beamed at me and erwins question. I'm glad petra decided to speak instead of hanji because, I knew we wouldn't understand a damn thing she would say." Oh yea right, me and hanji are excited that both of you could make it down here safely, levi we wanted you to meet someone that's very important to st.marias, he's lovable , cute, smart, hot , sexy you name it, hold on let me call him-EREN! Wait before you go home" some one started walking towards us in black attair, with a sexy walk and when I looked up it was my beautiful brat that I yet to claim as mine.


	12. A planned Car Ride home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren, Levi meet officially

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally some eren pov

Eren pov

 

After I got off the stage, my adrenaline was still pumping through my veins. even though I'm used to the people in the crowd gawking at me when I shake my ass on stage. but today I felt really vulnerable like some one was piercing there eyes through my skin marking up and down my body, I tried to see who it was through my routine but if I took the step to look it would mess up my routine after I've practiced it with precise. so I just left it for maybe if I'm lucky I can spot them by chance. I walked back to my dressing room to change back into the previous attire that I had on earlier, after I was finished I grabbed my keys and my phone and adjusted my cardigan around my body just in case its a little chilly tonight. I headed down the hall toward the front of the building to look for Petra, telling her I'm about to check out, I made sure my hood is over my head because I do not feel like being pestered by horny drunks tonight I just want to go straight home. I'm looking around the room looking for Petra ,where is she!? the last time I saw her she was around the tables! I turn around one more time and I finally spot her, guess where? by the fucking tables. but before I could call her over to me, she started calling me over to her first. so I started walking over toward her, I saw that hanji was also with her, looking really excited than usual which is creepy. than behind them I see a blonde tall ass motherfucker and an raven colored even taller ass motherfucker. now I'm going to feel more shorter then I already do, but wa-ait I dragged out that word in my thoughts I feel that vulnerable stare on me! who is it!? who's the bastar-d? I turn my head around left and right looking for it, when I looked forward I saw that the raven was staring directly into my eyes. its him! I feels so vulnerable around him, he's pretty hot now that I'm gradually getting closer to hanji and Petra I'm almost there, I can see the raven is sexy and hot with bulky muscles and his face schooled into a façade I can see that he has a cold demeanor. he has beautiful eyes, grey from afar but when your closer you can see just right around the blue ring in the inside its really beautiful, hold on wait oh my gosh! I did not just check him out! I don't even know him no! I'm done with love! I take a couple deep breaths, now that I've cooled down I see that I made it to Petra and the rest of the three.

 

I walk up to Petra and get straight to the point just because I don't want to do things I might regret (like try to rape a raven ). "Petra I'm checking out ok bye guys" I started to turn around, but before I could hanji grabbed my shoulder, oh shitttttt. I should've ran."ah. ah. ah. no you don't eren we have someone here we want to introduceeeeeee you to, their good old friends of ours, I think Petra explained earlier" I turn back around with an aspirated look on my face. and sighed. "ok". Petra does the introductions."alright eren! this is Erwin smith our long time friend and this over here is Levi Ackerman our other grumpy long time friend". "hi eren its nice to meet you" he shakes my hand he sends me a smile that made be blush and made Levi go "tch" I have a feeling he does that regularly when he's annoyed. then he also speaks"hey brat" and he sent me a smirk that would have every single girl in this place even the men included me panties drop and melt, so I blush redder at that as well. now its my turn, I clear my throat so I can make this quick " hello my name is eren jaeger nice to meet the both of you as well now if you'll excuse me" I started to turn around fast and run but hanji grabbed me anyway "no you don't jaeger booty baby me and Petra aren't finished here darling" I groan and send hanji one of my cutest pouts." awwwwwww mama hanji loves you eren" she starts hugging me then pulls away quickly with her hand still on my shoulder "but your not getting away so easily" I huff like I kid I don't even care anymore that I look like a child might as well act like one the way my plans are looking tonight, Petra then looks at me with sympathy " eren its ok will be quick!" she turns to Levi "alright! Levi since you rode up here with Erwin you can ride home with eren because you stay way closer to his house,how about it? eren you don't mind do you?" she looks at me with her innocent honey brown eyes I don't know what to feel right now but I'll do this because I love her, I sigh again" fine Petra but I get a day off tomorrow" Petra and hanji exchange a look I didn't like. then broke out in their widest grins honestly I'm scared. "so Levi you don't mind either right?" look at Petra with his expressionless face "sure I don't mind, this brats gonna see more of me anyway" he said with his sexy grin again ,with that I did a roll to my eyes. this is just fucking fannnntastic, but even with that I still blushed bright and melted in the inside, I don't want to know what he meant but I feel excited. that's not a good sign.


	13. Brat!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eren takes levi home, eren gets a surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: i feel like i havent written much, because of the holidays of course  
> levi: your ass didnt write because you didnt feel like it  
> Me: levi!!  
> levi: its fucking true!! so dont levi me bitch! eren only gets do that  
> Me: levi~ your so mean today.  
> levi: im mean every day its my job and my fucking pleasure so fuck you  
> Me: ok ok ok le-lets just continue *nervous smile*  
> levi: *deadly glare*

Eren Pov

ok .......um....So right now i'm currently driving ......er...uh..levi..(think thats the tall motherfuckers name ) to his house, and Also we haven't spoken to each other since we entered the car together. After hanji was finished speaking she pushed us both out of the club in a rush and locked the doors from the outside and since he and i didn't want to be left outside late at night in the parking lot of a strip club this was the only solution. so the words that describe how I feel in this situation is currently _what the hell_.....but jaegers gonna be cool about this yeah he is, he's gonna be a bombastic bitch! and put with hanjis shit tonight, and its only just because I want to get home and snuggle in my betty boop onesy with a matching blanket and watch some one piece, I could have already did that but nooooooo. anyway back to the levi not talking thing, which is a problem as much as i hate to admit it and ruin this peaceful silence, he has to tell me where he lives. but he's not talking and he kinda looks strong enough to deform me into a polygon shape and strong enough to brake some of my important bones, so i'm just gonna drive torwards my house till he speaks the fuck up with his strong manly hot deep voice mmm...... what the fuck! damn i keep slipping up, these type of feelings should have died a long time ago. i look in the corner of my eye for a short glance to see that he's looking out the window of the passenger side. not caring about shit, what if I was crazy and killed him, why is he not worried!? that a 5'4 ish sexy gay man is driving you ho- never mind I wouldn't be worried either if I was driving myself..........I know I look almost  harmless...almost!!! .....almost damnit!! I can kick some ass when I want to, it just never happens because I'm awesome.

We started passing some of my neighbors house's. the bastard better speak up or else he's gonna end up at my house and then he- im not gonna finish that thought I don't do boners in the car especially next to the person im thinking about aghhhh!!! this is so frustrating why cant I just ask him for his address! you know what fuck it, I'm gonna ask him right now! "tall motherfu-....levi..you ne-".."no need to worry yourself brat, I think I know why hanji told you to take me home, because we live right across from each other" first how dare he interrupt me, the bastard. second _what the fuck!?_ did he just call me a _brat!_ as far as I know hanji said im older then this mother fucker and another thing _what in the averllastying fuck!!!!!_ why does he have to live across from me god must fucking hate me but for one fact this bastard does look likes to have no color in his furniture the heartless fuck. while I was in my inner turmoil I hadn't notice Levi  was talking for a little while now "-also brat I don't like dirty shit you better keep your lawn clean and especially no shit on my own lawn, then I would have to murder you for sure that is all and you can just pull into my driveway so I can get out and also............."  levi turns to look at me with a devilish smirk  but I don't notice this because I'm pulling into his driveway, after I was finish parking I finally turned to look at him  and he chose this as an opportunity to finishes his sentence "I might come over to your house to ask for some sugar every now and then" then he gets out my car and shuts the door and schooled his face back to it's blank façade and  he walked into his house like he just didn't make me cum in my pants by his devilish smirk. I think that took the rest of my energy.  so I hurry and drive arcross the street onto my driveway and into my garage and park my car with the rest of my 11 cars. I unlock the door ro my condo and collapse at the entrance from exhaustious im still conscious though, so I did what would any tiny person would do, I crawl all the way to my condos elevator and criss cross on the floor and press the 2nd floor button after I go up and the door opens, i crawl to one my second floor bathrooms and I run a bath for myself so I can relax after I'm done running the bath. I discard all of my clothes and put it into the bathroom hamper for my maid that comes while I'm at work. I sink my whole body in the tub, my tubs pretty big for just one tiny person its like a swimming pool! I exhale feeling relaxed after about 5 minutes I wash my body then rinse off and step out of the tub I grabbed the towel and dry my body off as soon as I was finish with that, I went to my bedroom and into my walking closet to see which betty boop onesy I'm gonna wear to bed. I choose the blue one, and I chose some blue briefs as well. I closed the closet and went back to the bedroom to put on my clothes on, after a few minutes struggling with the zipper. I'm finally full bodied in my onesy and their so warm! this is the best part of coming home, although I did have some interruptions (tall motherfucker) I still made it in time for my onesy weird fetish time. I start to yawn, I hate yawning it feels like I'm stretching my face apart! I don't think I'm going to be able to watch one piece tonight so I not so gracefully slip into my king sized bed, i used to not be able to because its so big but I got used to it a few days, but at the same time I think its still just like sleeping on a comfortable floor because its so big but I came love it I guess. I cuddle in the comforters with only my head out even though this comforter is comfy but its not the same as the betty boop blanket but it will have to do I'm way to tired to get it from the hall way closet, I clap my hands a couple of time to turn off the lights, I start drifting off but before I could drift in the deep sleep I couldn't help but think that for sure those silver and blue eyes were going to be in the background of my dreams. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be updating By april 28 2016


	14. Chill time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levis morning and erens morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Am immenselyyyyyy sorry for not updating I've been working on another fanfic on watt pad and I became lazy but im gonna get my shit together!!! don't worry!!! if anyone was actually worrying.........ok enjoy.

STILL LEVI'S POV 

 

I'm sitting in this brats car wondering how the hell am I going to get this brats asshole connected to my dick by the end of this week. The short goal I came up with, i'd be damn if I let this brat come out of my reach, this is the first time I have ever felt this way it's quite weird for me, but with this brat who know's what to expect like how i'll probably start having wet dream's tch like i was having any before. well......I clearly like the hell out of him and i think it might be growing to love surely but I don't quite know if I love him maybe it may grow to something like that if i get to know him more. Right now my brat looks constipated, must be wondering why I said "that's he's going to see more of me" in the club, I honestly only said that to see that cute ass blush on his face, when Petra called eren over I felt my heart speed up and little bit of my blood being confused whether it should go north or south in my dick. I couldn't help but admire the way my brat walks, he carries himself with such grace it's just too much, within each step his ass would jiggle and his hip move to side-alright I need to stop thinking about my brats ass I wouldn't want to get a boner in the brats car then I wouldn't have no choice into fucking the brat in his own car, now how dirty would that be?....anyway i don't know my plan exactly yet into getting in the brats pant's and into my life i feel like shit because of it, i'll just leave it off for now with a little bit of teasing, damn brat turns redder then the color of Cherries.

Time skip.....(too lazy to write that part) 

After saying that last line to the brat, i schooled my face back the unemotional facade, no one else needs to see me that happy with my brat. i walk into my new home and look around at what the shitty movers did, everything looks good as i walk in so i go up to the elevator and look around on the second level checking the rooms they look fine i go back to the first level from the elevator and go to the entry way, where a big ass box is that is half my height, i take my pocket knife and open it up and to reveal a year's worth of cleaning supplies. There's nothing like cleaning when helping me figure shit out with the brat and also cleaning this place to my standards. 

After cleaning up the place from top to bottom, I take my ass to sleep. As soon as i wake up the next morning im not surprised that the front of my pants is covered in my hot jizz from a wet dream filled of eren, what im feeling the most of is disgust when my calvin klein starts to stick to my thigh, i immediately get my tall ass up and into my bedroom bathroom to enjoy a shower and a quick jerking off to eren. After i did that i got dressed in my regular wear of a black dress shirt and black fitting pants with a black tongue ring since i dont have work today or tomorrow due to the move up here, i cleaned the shower and then ended up cleaning the whole bathroom, then i took the elavator to the first floor, once i got down there, i grabbed one of my cars keys that was put there yesterday from the movers when they brought my precious cars down here. I got into my black dodge challenger and drove my car out the drive way, before i zoomed down this long ass road i looked across the street at my loves house, i'll give him props on how he keeps his yard ........and his body... and his voice. I want to get know him more, i want to meet his friends , i want to know what type of foods he likes and what he likes in guys, that also fucking reminds me is he even gay?(Aol: gayer than the rainbow levi.). I cut my thoughts off and speed down the road. Hanji invited me and all our friends that are up here from high school to a get together at a diner, and i already know those assholes are gonna talk mad shit about my tall as height, to be honest i dont even know how i got this tall besides just doing my regular work out, ahhhh that reminds i have to find another gym to my standards. Who knew my life would be this busy tch how annoying. 

 

Eren's pov  
I woke up this morning with a pep in my step or something like that i was just to damn happy! I have a day off work its just really rare to have them. I walk around in my onesy all over the house to have my mini by myself pig out then work out party by myself for the hell of it. I grabbed my green bowl of popcorn and my pocky, oreos, green tea juices, and my box of lucky charms from the kitchen placed everything on the table by the couch i grabbed my bettyboop blanket and threw my whole body on the couch and i covered my body up snug and warm then i realized...............i left the remote on the tv stand instead of in my hand.  
Shit i just literally lyed my ass down.ugggghhhhh fuck me now.(aol: levi ;D)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next time i'll update will be....after the exams which is after june 12


	15. Not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im a failure

I'm just going to say you to Die Hard riren fans, that ive been going through some shit and its just the beginning of June ughh. But don't worry i'll have your desired chapter shortly!! Forgive me this one time pleassssseeeeee   
Peace and love and Riren  
Remember those three things.....  
.......ok?...

AoL


	16. Gatherings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> levi: so shitty author-san how are you lately?  
> aol: i was fine until..that rather rude insult just now  
> levi: tch you deserve it, because why haven't i fucked eren yet?  
> aol: well, you see levi....it's gonna be a little while but-  
> levi: oh shut up. just be honest, you actually don't know what the fuck your doing next.  
> aol:*sigh* your right, no need to point it out levi  
> levi: whatever, i do what i want *glares*  
> aol: *shifts uncomfortably* okkkkk moving on

Erens Pov

Why do i feel like such a fat ass everytime i eat junk food! Starting to roll back and forth on the couch  and Flailing my arms around until I do hit My elbow on the Fucking table by the couch."shit shit shiit Motherfuckingtitanshit!" I say through clenched teeth, Rushing to kitchen for some ice. Actually my favourite shows and movies had ended 10 minutes ago now.

 

Im just eating on the couch but i know.. next is ....The fucking work out party. Yayy to the fucking yippy kiyyay. But being a Stripper requires low fat diets and tons of energy and a flexible slim awesome jaeger body. After the painful dull feeling in my elbow went away,  I made my way to the Basement where My Personal Gym is---*Ding Dong *but then The door bell starts ringing and I froze. It had scared the Shit out of me.....What the hell.....*Ding Dong* Now it just keeps ringing and ringing again!  Till Eventually i got fed up with the loud bull shit and marched my way to the door "Alright asshole! Once was enough" So much for ignore them and pretending I'm not home. I Reluctantly walked to the door very slowly Hmmmmmmmm..........it's weird because now that i think about it...Who could possibly be at the door? ..I rarely get visits at all and my house keeper  doesn't work today and i know for sure the only friends I have here is Hanji and Petra but their at work so.......................i take in two deep breaths..in out..out in..wait what the fuck..in out...in out...there! That was completely unhelpful.

Im looking directly at the Door.............. im not scared... Not at all....theres no way a serial killer would come kill a stripper right? ...Right!?  Ok ok calm your tits jaeger.. But just to be safe, i grabbed the bat i kept in the closet near the door wear i keep my coats anyway. I hold my bat up in front of my face to see what i swing  " w-who is i-it?" Trying to sound normal and not just about to piss on myself but failed miserably... It was quiet for 5 minutes, before i tempted to grab my house phone and start dialing authorities quickly, then i heard a sigh and a shuffle of feet from behind the front  door and a familiar sound of a calm sexy voice. " Its me shitty brat " 

Huhhhh

Shit..

Shit

It's levi..

And i know EXACTLY why the tall motherfucker is here.

NO doubt about it!

 

He Came to  kill my ass! 

I knew he'd be a serial killer, those cold glaring eyes. Using those suggestive gestures at me. I should have asked him where he lived as soon as we got in the car together. I'm all too old for this shit. Apparently too old to remember  Rule One: Stranger Danger..Fuck.. he's still at the door..what..what do i do!?..

"W-what do you want?"

"Brat just open the door"

"Why s-should i do that?"

"Because I want to ask you something, also it's hot as shit out here"

Oh. He doesn't sound scary at all. Just rude. I'm so stupid.I guess that's what I get for watching Parasite Maxim and falling asleep to it...ughh.  I put my bat back in the closet and go to open the door for levi- Hold on! I look down at myself, oh shit i totally forgot im still wearing my betty boop onesy! I need to change but im already opening the door. I unlock the door and tell levi  to come in and i flash run to the elevator  to my room on my way there i quickly pick up my empty snack boxes and covers and shit and throw myself in the elevator and watched levi walk in my house as the elevator doors closed.

But when the Elevator doors opened again, I ran to my room and drop all the shit in my hands on the bed, Im not even worried about the mess right now, time to look HELLA cute.  I quickly head in to my closet pulling some light blue high waisted skinny jeans that shapes and hugs around my ass perfectly  and a grey mickey mouse crop top  that reveals my tan skin and naval just because im not a teenage girl doesn't mean i can't dress like one.  Shit or feel like one sometimes. Uhh Eruh Ahem Anyway, I Change quick and throw my onesy in the hamper and look in the mirror in my room to see if i look presentable, my hair is a mess! But i kinda is all the time. I Brush and Smooth my dark brown locks in to a high pony tail, my hairs pretty long for a guy but i'll never cut it. Never the fucking ever. Wow this is so fustrating!! I really don't  get visitors that come over much for me to actually rush and look presentable. Im really happy how it is.... until  levi had to bring his tall ass!

I take a look over myself. I look....er normal now, and not a kid but sadly im still short and my ass is still a horses jumbulucious booty. I kinda like that fact, but don't tell hange i thought that. she'll be all over my ass, literally. I apply a little light coating of black eyeliner. And i make my way to the elevator down in my black socks. The elevator doors open, and guess who's standing in front of it as soon as the doors open, ..the tall motherfucker.

But he's turned around faceing the living room with his arms crossed, as i make my way in front of him i have a great view of his back muscle in his tight shirt, I couldn't help but ogle at him. But i quickly snapped out of it remembering my past relationship.

Im standing in front of levi now and he hasn't said anything yet he's just........staring at me...it almost feels as though he's trying to remember every part of me.

I chose to speak up first."So..levi..what brings you here..?" This is really Awkward.

Levi looks at me dead in my Emerald like eyes Pinning me to the ground with just his own."Go on a date with me brat, its not a Yes or No question. Lets Go you look Ready to go to Me" Levi drags my arm toward the door while i stare at him in a daze. 

Oh yea a date..how fun..I wonder where will go?

Hold on......

Todays my day off.....right?

Alright what the fuck just happened?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes im pretty sure i have not updated in  
> ...84 years precisely...  
> BUT! my friends or ..my imaginary ones.. An Update is Coming Your Ways Approximately on this Friday througghhhhh next Sunday  
> As far is that concludes this message and with my imsomotherfuckingsorries  
> See You later or See you Soon  
> Erens outfit-  
> http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=22472147&.svc=copypaste-and&id=217510927
> 
> -Aol


	17. Before The Sudden Visit (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so yea. i don't update quick enough :D he....hehe  
> levi: Are you dumb? i think they've fucking notice  
> aol: i think you just hate me....  
> levi: i dont hate you  
> aol: really!? wow. i thought you hated me, i feel way better now :D  
> levi: It's not that i hate you, i just don't care about you not even that much  
> aol: oh D:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I switch between first person and 3rd alot btw ^-^

LEVI'S POV

 

Hanji better be fucking paying, just because i'm earning thousands of dollars doesn't mean i'll spend it on nasty ass diner food. Shit probably has so much calories and i know for a fact one bite will send my ass somewhere magical, Therefore will i being eating shit? Hell no. Although, I could use a drink.

 .

 .

Nevermind it's to early for that cow piss.

* * *

 

Driving down this long ass street sure is goddamn time consuming. Why the fuck did i move here again? Job. Raise. Old friends. Alcohol. Strippers.......... My Beautiful brat......Fuck, it really is amazing at how a just one brat i barely fucking know melt my Heart and make feel....so..i don't know...i just can't explain it..Yet. That's not good...I AM SO FUCKED. Did i just pass a red light?...Shit let me focus on the damn road.

* * *

 

 

"Oh yeah! Remember that time when......-Pftttt HaHaHhahaha i can't..Hold on...Hold on...OK OK..Levi's face was jammed in between the boys bathroom sink and urinal?" Another round of laughter was heard all around the  small corner diner for the past 10 minutes.

"HaHaHA i almost forgot" Olou Admitted along with his Obnoxious laughter.

"Oooooh now i remember, because he didn't come back for two weeks ahahaha" Gunther said.

"Hanji, how do you remember that? heheh" Petra curiously asked with a laugh.

"Well, my sweet Petra dear, He said something funny....hmmmmmm...errrrr what was it? Ughhh.. Who remembers? Hey!..Gunther you were there, what did the old shorty say?'

"Hmmmm....he said...Pffttt and i quote 'Those Shitty Custodian's must be fucking blind if they can't see that pile of rat shit on side of this filthy urinal! I see Shit! I smell Shit! Why is their so much Shit in the _Urinal_? When i get home...... I'm going to get the bleach. RINSE. WASH. DRY AND FUCKING REPEAT.' Then he just kept repeating that over and over again and then he skipped the rest of class and went home hehehe you and your cleanliness Levi" turning to Levi for a response he knows hes already getting.

" Tch....Shitty fucking glasses bringing stupid shit up.. " laughter spread through the table again much to Levi's annoyance.

Why did i agree to this shit? Why are they laughing so FUCKING MUCH?.....*sigh*..... i knew they were bringing shit up from my fucked up high school life. That shit needs to stay buried balls deep in Davy Jones Locker under the sea with SpongeBob and Patricks goofy ass.

I've been glaring the whole time i arrived here in this fucking place, it's a nice place i guess and it's tidy for a diner....i suppose. It may not be up to my standards..... but it's some type of clean of some sort. yeah, the diner's just fine but the people here are shit, mainly the one's laughing and giggling like hyena's." Hanji if you don't shut the fuck up  my  big ass foot, will be the only thing you'll be shitting out for the next two weeks. Then i'll take my big bottle of bleach and make you choke on that shit until i see fucking puddles of blood coming out your nose, got that shit specs?". 

" hahaha Levi your shit jokes never change...and your death threats with bleach". 

" Tch..... OK fucking hanji since were bringing shit up let's talk about that time you grew a  Giantic dick on your forehead as a first failed science project"

" OHHHH!!! COME ON LEVI!! THAT WAS MY WORST EXPERIMENT!! ". 

"Eld tried to jerk it off-"

"Shut up Gunther!! i was a curious teenager back then damn it!"

"Well levi tried to clean it.."

"Shut the hell up, fuck face"

"Awww levi so hurtful" "Farlan, you already know i love to hurt you fucking most" 

"......Mike sniffed the balls" Petra said with clear as day amusment in her voice. 

Gut bursting laughter went through the diner again, then everyone turned to mike for any input on that statement.

A silent pause.

Then Mike speaks up being silent the whole time in the diner " it smelled like crayons". 

More silence. 

................... .......

Then the silence is broken."WHAT THE FUCK MIKE-"Hanji starts but...More laughter fills the diner again that is now empty because the other customers that were there when they arrived could not take all the historical laughter. You would think that people would have complained to them or the manager but the group was intimidating..or instead of group....Levi was intimidating. Being taller than everyone in the group along with his regular set of bitch face and the periodically annoyed twitch of his left perfectly shaped eyebrow anyone would be scared to even approach nevertheless complain to the group of loud young adults.

I listened to everyone joke around and bicker about fucked up highschool years Till eventually my thoughts went somewhere else..... Shifted somewhere toward a certained carribean eyed brat.

*Siiiigh* How am i going to get him to be mine? Think Motherfucker, think.THINK FOR FUCKS SAKE!......................ok shit calm down for i get a head ache. Dealing with my inner termoil is so.......well ill be- I fucking got it! Easy.Take my brat on a date. He doesn't have a choice. Tch...Oldest in the books how could i not think of it sooner? But when and where? I mean fuck, i could think about a couple of places in my house and when....but i don't want the the brat to think i'm a pervert..cause im not. Althoughhhh... he does have a nice pair of exquisite ass cheeks i would just love to- not get a boner right now. Not now! Oh hell no.. i look down to my lap, and what do you know a fucking buldge. I have to get the fuck out of here. Fast. 

Descretly i cover my front with my right hand and stand up to leave.  
"Thanks but bye hanji and shitty crew and sorry Erwin couldn't make it. Maybe his dick touched the water i don't know but i gotta fucking go bye see you when i see you".

They watched as Levi ran out the diners double doors and into his car speeding down the road.  
It was quiet for a few seconds. Till eventually hanji had voiced her thoughts as always with her natural trade mark shit eating grin.

"Levi was hard as a rock"

After that comment....Laughter filled the diner for the 4th time that morning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be updating between today and...fridaysssorsaturdsyssszxxfvffcvbhghfhfv  
> An amazing person made levis clothes thanks Vampirekitty34-https://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=17413367&.svc=copypaste-and&id=217334469  
> -Aol


	18. Before The Sudden Visit (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aol: just...go ahead levi..  
> Levi: ok well one. Your a fuck up. two. you fuck the fuck ups that fucked up....We have covered that so far.  
> Aol: you know what give me, one minute levi! i'm gonna make you eat your words or lick them.. And make you forget your name!  
> Levi:*smirk* i'd like to see you try  
> *Aol turns on Work by Rihanna and brings out an emerald box in the middle of a floor*  
> Levi: what the hell is that?  
> Aol:*smirks* you'll see  
> *Aol unwraps the box. And the box comes apart to just a flat cardboard on the floor. Then there is Eren twerking and shaking his ass bent over in the center with blue jeaned booty shorts and white crop top*  
> Aol: *turns head slowly to see levi's reaction with an evil grin but froze because of what was seen was just...enthralling*  
> *levi laid cold on the floor....in his puddle of nose blood and his dick in the air ripped through his pants standing tall and large*  
> Aol: Eren stop! Your ass killed him!..the power it holds is too much!  
> Eren: *starts to freak out* W-what!? i'm just doing what you paid me for ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Little sneek peek of the big ass chapter i wrote....yea im terrible. Its been a blockage summer for me..and it just started! XD) i'm going to keep you guys in suspense for a few weeks and a half into september....just for the hell of it and for proof reading. Im soooo nice. Not really. Im just teriwiblez

**Levi**

"Why the hell is the light so long?" stuck between 8 cars behind me and 2 cars in front of me, is the fucking worst to be in **WHEN. YOUR. TRYING. TO. GET. TO .THE.LOVE .OF .YOUR .LIFE..thatyouwanttofuckintheass-** with the feelings and shit of course because i do _love_ Eren and i want to cherish him, so i could wait forever for him, also but on the dark side . This is like the worst mechanical orgy right now.

_MISS JACKSON. MISS JACKSON. MISS JACKSON. ARE YOU NASTY? MISS JACKSON-_

Levi reached over the passenger for his phone and answered in a very much annoyed voice. "WHAT?"

"Hi kid" 

"Kenny? What the hell." .....Why would his Old crusty ass call _me_ out of all the people in the world at a time like this?

"I miss my nephew, come and see me and your mother sometime"

"Fuck you" I really don't want to deal with this shit right now.

"I've already gotten me a couple of bitches that take care of me, i've never been a fan of incest myself."

*SIIIIIGHHH* "What the hell do you want?"

"Kid, your mom is nagging me that's why i phoned you, you little shit. She's going on about 'My precious son he will be lonely forever..Oh dear lord why does he have a cold heart like his father' and 'I'm getting so ooooold i want to see him married' shit like that"

 "Tch"

"Right. that's what i said. Sooo.. uh..shit how do i say this?..Listen kid uh meet someone..y'know-"

"Kenny don't put your panties in a twist by giving me some pathetic motivational speech about love, it's not like you and quite frankly its freaking me the fuck out"

"Hey hey..don't you know i know that. What the fuck..*Sigh* i was only doing it because your mother is being a nag to my soul."

"Well don't worry about it. I have someone i love, tell mom don't worry about it and i'll call her tomorrow, Bye old man"

"See you kid"

Levi puts the phone back on the passenger seat and pulls in Erens driveway.

Levi gracefully steps out of his car. He walks the stoney paths to Erens front door and once he reaches the front door he takes a small white little dis-enfected wipe out of the small little packet in his back pocket and rings the doorbell.

Once...Twice and three more other times before he recieves a loud anxious "w-who is i-it?" Levi shoves the wipe back in his back pocket.

Finally the sound of my precious angel, ...he sounds a little scared though. Ah damn nobody would get company all the way out here except shitty glasses...which i think is still a the diner...i hope. Damnit caught up in my thoughts hope he does'nt think i'm some weird ass creep...he is only a bit older than me...i chose not to think about it though..don't know why. Fuck here goes everything, let's put my sexy levi, _'i'm a bad ass mother_ \- *Sigh* i sound stupid as fuck.. whatever, i just want to see my brat already. I stand up straight and reply as gently and nice as i can to not scare beautiful brat. "It's me shitty brat" 

Good fucking one levi.

That will be in the books of fuck ups tomorrow.

Hell, we might catch that shit on the news tonight could you imagine the headline 'Levi fucking Ackerman fucks it up!< shows the fucking video> isn't that some funny shit ahaha..Well Tom back to you..' 

Well fuck you too news lady imagination bitch. Thank god eren spoke up cutting me out of my torture...shit it's getting hot..

"W-what do you want?"

"Brat just open the door" fuck up some why don't cha?

"Why s-should i do that?"

"Because I want to ask you something, also it's hot as shit out here" Good job you fucked it up reeeaaaal good. 

I hear eren unlock the door but i hear tiny foot steps is he running around? He tells me to come in. I walk in  and i look around for that perfect mop of chocolate brown hair and he is no where in sight. Where the hell is the brat?

Oh. This kids got a nice place. I can see my self living in here and its nicely  clean.... but barely even close my standards, Plus i'd rather see the brat living with me instead. I hear elevator doors open and i take a few minutes to turn around because i can feel my brat looking at my back muscles...i flex a little bit and i could feel myself smirking and it was'nt easy to will away at first  but i managed.  _God_ , i just had to turn around to see my precious angel dressed so cute for me. He dresses so cutely but goddamn sexy at the same time. He looks amazing in the black and red Mickey mouse get up. Shit i'm staring but could anyone blame me? Fuck no.  

"So..levi..what brings you here..?" I really like when he says my name.

I look dead in his beautiful Emerald like eyes Pinning him to the ground with my own eyes so i can get my point across."Go on a date with me brat, its not a Yes or No question. Lets Go you look Ready to go to Me" I drag my soon to be brats arm toward the door while he stare at me in a daze. Good thats progress...stare at me more and more...till you can't get enough of me.

I'll make sure today is the best mother fucking date he has ever gone on in his whole damn life.

But i do know one this for sure his heart will be mine today... _nobody_...i mean **_no one_** will fuck this up for me today or they will be catching **hell** from me.

 

 

 


	20. Choices

Zo hi guyz. How are you? Im greaaaat.  
I have a question for you all.   
Shall i continue? Or Shall i not and work on a new fic? Please send me feedback on a option. Thaaaaank yuh. 

 

-Aol


	21. Final choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi-.... We had a good run........of the bullshit you always pull so now a lifetime a blueballs for me. What about you eren?   
> Eren- i'm okay for the most part, i trust Aol will continue the story..... But the other pink twitching part of me just wants to be fucked already.   
> Aol- eren oh no... Im so sorry.   
> Levi- wha-huh? Eren? What about me?  
> Aol- nah u seen it coming. Anyway till next time.

Hiiiii fellow Riren lovers. I decided that it would be much more reasonable to start a new fic and i'm planning to include another favorite anime of mine- i'll be starting all of this in january for expense reasons on *cough* someones laptop. Also don't worry I'll try to pick this fic up as well when i  
start getting involve with the new fic-so for now a hiatus for 'The Opening'. Thank you guys so much for the comments and inbox messages of concern.


End file.
